Leide
Leide is a region of the world of Eos that belongs to the Kingdom of Lucis in Final Fantasy XV. It is the first region open for players to explore. The Judgment Disc demo takes place in this area. The area consists of a large desert surrounding the capital of Lucis, Insomnia, with gas stations and repairs shops spawning through the locale. Hammerhead is the most important shop in the region, owned by Cid Sophiar and his granddaughter, Cindy Aurum. To the north of the region, a royal arm can be found in a dungeon, and the party can also explore an abandoned mine and sewer area near the gate to Insomnia where higher level monsters can be found. The infamous Bandersnatch also makes its home in a small lake area northwest of Hammerhead station. Story In M.E. 725 Niflheim invaded the Lucian regions of Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne, where they established bases–yet there was a period of peace afterward. Lucis dispatched soldiers to challenge the empire, but was defeated. During Prince Noctis's journey to wed Lady Lunafreya in M.E. 756, his car, the Regalia, breaks down. Noctis and his traveling companions seek help from the mechanic Cindy Aurum at the local Hammerhead garage. They meet her grandfather, Cid Sophiar, who berates Noctis, saying he is not ready to become the king of Lucis. On a radio in a diner, a newscast talks about the king soon signing a peace treaty with the Empire of Niflheim, and how Leide will be among the areas that will be annexed to the latter. Though the people who live on such outlands oppose, the citizens of the crown city of Insomnia support the annexation if it will bring peace to the nation. While Cindy fixes the party's car Noctis and his friends help a man named Dave who has been hunting monsters, and find there are numerous hunts they can take on in the area. Cindy asks them to take something to a local motel where Noctis runs into a dog named Umbra. Umbra delivers Noctis a red notebook he has been using to keep in secret communication with his bride-to-be, Luna. At the port in Galdin Quay they find that the ferry is not running. They stay the night and the next morning learn that Insomnia has been attacked by Niflheim. They turn back only to find the route to Insomnia blockaded by the Empire. Noctis learns his father has been killed, and returns to Hammerhead. With help from Cor Leonis of Insomnia's Crownsguard, Noctis embarks on his quest to collect the Royal Arms of his forebears to gain power enough to reclaim his kingdom. After finding two Royal Tombs in Leide, Cor helps Noctis and his friends demolish an imperial blockade to the Duscae region, and the party leaves Leide. Noctis keeps in contact with the Hammerhead crew, receiving help in tracking down the Regalia when the car is seized by the Empire, and for repairing King Regis's ship they discover in a secret harbor at Cleigne. After Noctis escapes the continent on his late father's ship, he doesn't return for ten years. Ten years later, Noctis returns and docks King Regis's ship at the abandoned Galdin Quay that has been overtaken by daemons. After Noctis disappeared in the aftermath of his infiltrating the Empire, the sun never rose again and the world was plunged into chaos. Leide is roaming with daemons and few people live there anymore, but the Hammerhead is still being used as a hunters' HQ. Noctis is picked up by Talcott Hester and brought to Hammerhead where he meets his old friends. After setting up camp one last time outside Insomnia, the party heads to the ruins for Noctis to fulfill his destiny as the True King to bring light back to the world. Locations * Balouve Mines * Crestholm Channels * Formouth Garrison * Galdin Quay * Keycatrich Trench * Hammerhead Quests Sidequests Gallery Noctis-Hammerhead.png|Noctis in front of a Diner on Leide. Regalia-Leide.png|Regalia on a Leide road. Battle_In_Leide.jpg|The party battle in Leide. Noctis_About_To_Use_Warpstrike_on_Sabertusk.jpg|Noctis and party fighting Sabertusk Warpstrike_In_Sabertusk.jpg|Battling the Sabertusk. View-to-Insomnia-FFXV.png|View to Insomnia before the end of Chapter 1. Fishing-spot-in-Leide-FFXV.png|Fishing spot. Etymology Leide is a first person singular present of the German verb leiden. References Category:Final Fantasy XV locations Category:Deserts